bill clinton presidency of the univers
by DarkTails
Summary: Some guys on msnbc made some bill clinton movie thingy, but it seemed inaccurate so i made a story with all the stuffs THE MEDIA DOESNT WANT YOU TO KNOW
1. the presidence begins

president of the worold bill clintin

This story originally came up from christ matthews but it wasnt so good so i made it better, because bill clinton has excited life

BILL CLINTIN IN, A PRESIDANCY

Bill clintin was in his office cuz he won election

Then he found out "oh no republicins will make everyone thing my health care socialism!"

he had to rush into the west wing or the east wing or werever senate was

CRASH door was slammed open and exploded, and bill clinton was their

"REPUBLICINS PLEASE ME CAN MAKE A COMPROMOSE" said bill clinton

"what is a comropomise" asked noot grinch who stoled christmas from the muslims and gave it to the republican base

"ITS WERE I STAND UP IN THE MIDDLE, THE LIBRALS STAND ON THE LEFT, YOU STAND ON THE RIGHT, AND WE MAKE A TRIANGLE"

"oh cool" but it did not. the republicans still wanted no health care!

Health care did not passed so obama had to do it but unfortunitely it had death panels! so sad

BILL CLINTON IN MIDTERM

rush loomba was on radio. bill clinton listened close. he had to find out republican plans.

rush limba said the worse thing! republicans would win mideterms!

"OH NO now i will never be able to pas court nominess!" and he thought about his old 'pa who wanted all of his life to be a supreme justice

"THAT GUY FOT AGAINST NAZIS IN WWII i must do my best for ihm! but how... ;_;

he runned into out the door but hit a wall "FCK I CANT SEE FROM MY TEERS AND ANGER. i have to be calm"

he walk out the doored, and moonwalk back into kitchen to make a pizza. "this is my favorite. ever since i went in itally and defeated mussolini" then he floated ou of kitchen.

BILL CLINTON LOOSES MIDTERM

;_;

bill clinton losed the mideterm.

IS THIS THE END OF HIS PRISIDENTSY? "Fck i hope not i had lots of changes to make"


	2. bill clintin faces SUPREME tough TRIALS!

Bill Clinton doc no 2

It what when Bill Clinton lost the midterm

He had to make a recorery, and FAST! He had to make economics go all over the country

To do this he used more trangleation to make it work. But the conservs still didnt likehim very much and wanted to win the next presidency and have nuclear arsenle

Bill clinton made the economy better so things where looking up, but thats when he got a naughty act from monica. Monica was not bills wife. that was hillery. Monica had sexies with bill and I can't explain much, but Monica had too use the mouth a lot and if Bill didnt like it so much she would be punish with more sexies...

Thats when other people found out his was sexing monica because the water supply was white from his man stuffs. There was a scandle called whitewater.

But then it got worse becos Bill spied on some Repubs and got in trouble even mores! Because of this it was called White Watergate from then on and influenced politic in the future

So Blil got in election mode. he duelled with opponents to prove he is tough and can do good defense of security and he punched some dudes who weree trying to supress cvotes

Then Bill got electered in a land slide where Bob hope had no more hopes anymore

And Bill had all the hopes because he had a new term to do stuffs in! He had more sexies from Monica but it all exploded and he got in big troubs! so he got in torouble in the law and aljost got out of office

But he would not go without a fight so he told the judges to go fuck themself annd appointed his pa to the Suprem Court which got him a valuable allie in the supreme court

Bill won the case fullhandedly! he was president once again! But soon he set his eyes on the big prise

THE PRESIDENCY OF THE WOROLD


	3. Things get OUT OF THIS WOROLD into the u

BILL CLINTON... CHAP 3

PREISDENCY OF THE WORLD

Bill clinton was ambitious for his ultimate goal to become the president of the entire world. but HOW

bill clinton had failed on a lot of stuff theres no denying, but he had to finally do the necesary things to finally reach the highest point of his career and help people in foreign countries

For this thing he had to get some stuffs from his democrats buddies and some europeans on board, and the european president sarkozy said "you can have europe if you promise to give us video games earliest" and he said yes

Then when the republicans tryed to make his thing not pass he used politcs to make all of them have to

"Why wont you let use have our own country instead of doing the hole world" said gingrich crying and waving arms

"Sadly i must be done becos its the only way we can help the poverty and finally save the world from the things eating it a part..." said bill clinton and pat ginrich on the head

Now then its time to use my duty to finale save the countrys from war.

He prevented the frist wor in iraq when georg bush got us into that... "No thanks little dude their will be none of this on my watch as president of the world"  
"fooey" said bush and diseappared out of the lime light

Bill clinton had the hole world but he had to be careful to work hard even when he had all this power

So in order to do the thing he decided to launch to the moon and take over that to

"this way we can make the tides go in and out without a communication and have some moon cheese" said bill clinton and the mouses cheered but not bill reilly

So finally when the push came to shove had to make a split decision becos the aliens where coming to pick up the evidences they left back at roswel

"I will have to decide to save the entire solar sistem" said bill clinton and autherised nuclear boms on all of the space ships and he protected the thing

now everyone the martians and the jupiterans wanted bill clonton to be there president aswell

"ha ha of corse i will and make the universe a safer place for everone"

"what about me" said pluto sadly : and wanted to have him as pres to

"hmm i dont think you qualify little guy" said bill clinton and pluto waved his arms and cryed

WILL BILL CLINTON RULE THE UNIVERS

WILL HE BECOME THE PRESIDENT OF PLUTO

WILL HE BE A GOOD PRESIDENT WHO DOES WHATS NECESARY TO GET THINGS DONE

i don't know dudes. just play it cool like the cold planets but not pluto cuz hes not one


	4. SOLAR SYSTEM WISDOM big chals!

BILL CLINTON CHAPTER 4

Bill Clinton takes on his toughest opponent yet!

It was when Barack obama was in the Senate and he said "I want to help otu Bill clinton to do the best this country has to offer!" And just then Bill Clinton busted into his door and it exploded pieces into Obana's fac

"FCCCK what was that splode-slammin centrist shit for?" said Obama

"UM, DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY EXPLOSIONS OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU RIGHT TO THE HOUSE OF REPS" boomed bill clinton

They where confrontative but they had to do whats proper to save the universe

"you will take charge of the presidensy of the us and i will take on challenges in the universe!"

"I ONLY GET A COUNTRY AND YOU GET THE UNIVERSE" said obam crying and waving arms

"It's okay youve got grand duties for the biggest chals, little pal"

They begun to do the work

Clinton arrived where Pluto was and found out it was an evil Republican base, there was Newt Ginrich crying and waving arms at Rush Lamough

"OH BE QUIET, I'VE NEVER MET A WHINERIER REPUB, BUB." he said on his cigar shooting it into Newts face

"I KNOW YOU'RE PLAN NEWT" said clinton busting into his planet and exploding half of it into space were it drifted into the sun

"NOT A CHANCE, CLINTON, I'VE NEVER MET A CORRUPTER MAN MAKING BIG GOV. POWER GRABS"

"What do you mean the stuffs where i took over europe and the planet and space?"

"No I mean your health care scare" (its a satiricle thing, its it to deep for you)

Rush picked up the other half of pluto and bammed Bill Clitnon into Mars and both planets exploding

Bill Clinton went out of the explosion and punched Rush into the next galaxy, then got all of the stars into the space-time shattering shatter space ray, which exploded into Rush which maked a Black hole which Rush got sucked into

"I WIN THIS TIME RUSH LIMBAUGH" he said happy

"NOT SO FAST!" said... HITLER? It was really hitler!"


End file.
